burstradiofandomcom-20200213-history
Adding Music to Radio DJ
Adding music to RadioDJ isn't difficult; it's just fiddely. To add music, you will need to use the production studio computer on the left. Back to Radio DJ page File Formats To add your music to Radio DJ, it must be of a compatible format. The following list is of known compatible file formats. You are welcome to try others but there is no guarantee Radio DJ will understand it. - .wma (Windows Media Audio). These are files from cds ripped using windows media player - .m4a (iTunes audio). These are files from cds ripped using iTunes or purchased over iTunes. You may have a file that is .m4p from an iTunes purchase (meaning the track is protected); at this moment I have not tested this file format. - .mp3, .mp2, .mp1, .aac (MPEG audio). Standard audio formats. - .wav (Wave file audio). Standard audio format. Pre-Step: Using a CD If you bring a CD to the studio to add to Radio DJ you will be 'pleased' to hear Radio DJ does not have the capabilities to rip CDs. Instead you have to use Windows Media Player to rip your CD. To make life a little easier on yourself however, you can make Windows Media Player copy the files directly to our Burst shared drive. Open Windows Media Player and press Alt+T to open the tools menu. Here select options to open the options pane. Now select the "Rip Music" tab. In the "Copy music to location" box click "Change..." . You now want to select the folder found in My Computer > Burst > Music > Music. This will copy the files to the correct location. Now click OK. After you have done this, you're ready to rip your CD. Place the CD into the computers CD drive (second silver button down), wait for Windows Media Player to find the CD's details and rip away. Pre-Step: Using a USB If using a USB, you'll need to copy (Do not cut, if you make a mistake you'll lose your files) the files to the folder My Computer > Burst > Music > Music. Make sure the artist your copying does not already exist before copying them over. If they do just copy the album folder into the artist's folder. Make sure you have the folder structure Artist folder, double click, Album folder, double click, Album tracks eg. Frank turner>England Keep My Bones>I Am Dissappeared.m4p. Step 1: Adding files to Radio DJ To add files to RadioDJ, you need to use "update DJ". This can be found on the desktop. Once open, click "Tracks" in the bottom left. In the new window, click "Import Folder" from the left-hand side. Browse to the folder you want to upload and then edit the information presented to you. When done, click "Import Directory". Note: uploaded tracks won't show up in the tracks list until after you close and reopen RadioDJ. Step 2: Editing track info After uploading a track, you need to manually edit it's start position, end of intro, start of outro and end of track information. To do this, you need to use "RadioDJ" from the start menu. From the taskbar, click Tracks Database>Tracks Manager. In the new window, find the track you are looking for and double click on it. before you can edit any information, you need to click "Save Track" and then double click on the track again (it's a quirk of RadioDJ!). You should find RadioDJ has automatically given you a start position (though you might want to change it). Using the "Intro" box as an example, you should see two arrows either side of the box: one pointing down, the other to the right. The one pointing down sets the time in the box to the current time in playback. The one pointing right plays the track from the time specified in the box. Play about with them and you'll see what I mean. Notice at the top of this new window, there is a green play arrow, a red stop square and a back to start sort of arrow. Probably the easiest way to set these values is to start the track playing using the green play arrow. Then, use the down arrows on the "Start", "Intro", "Outro" and "End" boxes to roughly set the time. Finally, using the play button next to the boxes, fine tune the time in each box. There is one other quirk: sometimes radioDJ thinks a track is shorter than it is. If this happens, you will end up with a duration similar to "23:56:34". In this case, set the end to as close to what radioDJ thinks is the end (00:00:00) as radioDJ will let you. The track will still play out in it's entirety, but now "Intro" and "Outro" should work. Back to Radio DJ page